10 Years of Thomas the Tank Engine
10 Years of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends is a US VHS/DVD released to commemorate the 10th anniversary of the television series in the United States. It features 2 1st season episodes, 2 2nd season episodes, 5 3rd season episodes, and 1 4th season episode narrated by Hannah Levine and 1 song. It was distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1999 and 2001. Each song and story was bookended with interviews about Thomas from various people at a Day Out with Thomas event at the Strasburg Rail Road in Strasburg, Pennsylvania. Lionsgate released the title for digital download in 2013. Description 1999 VHS This commemorative Collector's Edition video celebrates 10 years of Britt Allcroft's Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends in America, and highlights Thomas' favorite friends, as chosen by the experts - his loyal fans! Children love Thomas and his friends because they can identify with their everyday friendships, squabbles, and rivalries and parents love Thomas because of its entertaining wholesome qualities that teach gentle messages important in developing good morals and values. In this anniversary video, children from across the country came out for a special day out with Thomas to share with us their favorite Thomas friends and episodes, and to help us choose these 10 classic Thomas stories. In a live-action clip introducing each episode, you'll learn straight from the fans just what they like about their favorite characters. The grand finale features the music of Thomas' theme with special appearances by all the friends Thomas has made over the last 10 years! 2005 DVD This commemorative Collector's Edition DVD celebrates 10 years of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends in America, and highlights Thomas' favorite friends, as chosen by the experts - his loyal fans! Children love Thomas and his friends because they can identify with their everyday friendships, squabbles, and rivalries and parents love Thomas because of its entertaining wholesome qualities that teach gentle messages important in developing good morals and values. In this anniversary DVD, children from across the country came out for a special day with Thomas to share with us their favorite Thomas friends and episodes, and to help us choose these 10 classic Thomas stories. In a live-action clip introducing each episode, you'll learn straight from the fans just what they like about their favorite characters. The grand finale features the music of Thomas' theme with special appearances by all the friends Thomas has made over the last 10 years! Episodes #Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (about Thomas) #Old Iron (about Edward) #The Trouble with Mud (about Gordon) #Terence the Tractor (about Terence) #Percy's Ghostly Trick (about Percy) #Mavis (about Toby) #Henry and the Elephant (about Henry) #Percy's Promise (about Harold) #James Goes Buzz Buzz (about James) #All at Sea (about Duck) Song #Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale Throughout the program, extracts of the songs Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover, Let's Have a Race, Really Useful Engine, Toby, The Island Song, and Gone Fishing are featured in the live action interstitials. Special Features *Breakfast-Time for Thomas read-along *Bios of your favourite engines *Build an Engine game *Link to the official website Notes *This was the 1st US DVD to feature the new theme tune in the menus. *This release won a Parents' Choice Award. *A tin bank was included in some limited edition releases of the VHS. *Mr. Conductor's whistle from Shining Time Station is heard at the start of each episode. *This was the last VHS to use the original Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends logo on the cover. *The Day Out with Thomas clips were featured in the music videos in Storytime with Thomas on Fox Family. *Interviews feature kids telling stories of the favourite characters, some of which reference episodes that were not/weren't included on this video. **The stories about Gordon allude to Edward Helps Out and Henry to the Rescue. **The story about Toby alludes to Time for Trouble. **The story about Henry alludes to Come Out, Henry!. **The story about James alludes to Thomas Saves the Day. *The music video appears twice in the DVD menu, once in the episode selection menu and again in the sing-along song menu. *Wilbert Awdry was unmentioned on the release, despite having written the original stories (except All at Sea). Shining Time Station was not mentioned either. Errors *Henry and the Elephant was called "Henry the Elephant" on the back cover. *James Goes Buzz Buzz has given the UK title "Buzz, Buzz" when it plays. It is also named as such on the Episode Selection menu. *Culdee's name is spelt "Coldy" on the closed captioning (despite not appearing in the TV Series, Culdee is mentioned by 1 of the parents in the interview segments as it is 1 of her son's toys). Merchandise *Wooden Railway (discontinued) Gallery Category:Thomas and Friends US Home Video releases Category:1990s home video releases Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki